Yarn
by Panda Eats Teacups
Summary: All cats love yarn. Especially Yoru. How he loves that fluffy feeling! But, what happens when Miki's at the wrong place, at the wrong time? Miki x Yoru fluff! Oneshot! :3


_**Yarn**_

**Kitty- Hey guys! I'm not dead! *gets pitchforks thrown at her* I know, I know. I've not been posting lately. I've had really bad writers block, I couldn't write anything, you know? I just conquered it last night by finishing this oneshot I've abandoned. Now, normally I write my stories on my iPad, and send them to the computer, but I'm on holiday to Fort William (North of Scotland), and my iPad can't access Wi-Fi so I have to type out this whole story. Again. On my computer. Fun. T_T**

**Yoru- Boring much~ nya?**

**Kitty- Hey! Just be thankful I only posted THAT note. **

**Amu- …There's more?**

**Kitty- That's right. So, readers, please visit my profile to read these REALLY IMPORTANT notes. Miki, if you please.**

**Miki- *head shoots up from sleep* Oh, you're done? Finally. Kitty Vanity does not own Shugo Chara! or any of the rights. **

**Kitty- Thanks. Cue story~ nya!**

**Yoru- HEY! THAT'S MY LINE~ NYA!**

'There they are. So… fluffy!'

The neko chara's cat ears twitched in anticipation. His golden orbs were set on the many tiny balls of wool, scattered over the living room floor. He knew his master was with Amu and her charas upstairs, and he'd probably be leaving soon, since her family was returning in a few hours. Yoru didn't care. All he wanted to do was touch that yarn. Much to his delight, his paws gripped onto the light blue one. Yoru had found to like that colour.

He laughed of joy, as the yarn dropped out of his paws. Yoru began to chase the blue ball around the room, the other balls soon colliding with it. The array of colours made the kitty's eyes glisten. This was heaven to a chara like him. The yarn began to spread all around, the different strands tying around all the ornaments and trinkets in the room. This still was oblivious to the tiny cat. All was a rainbow blur.

Suddenly, the blur ended with a snap, as a male voice called out for him. "Yoru. Time to go." It said. Yoru pouted, pulling the blue ball closer to him. He was having too much fun! "I'll go see what's keeping him." He heard another voice say. The neko glanced around the room, realising the sight in front of him. "Uh oh…nya." He uttered to himself. The cat was in deep trouble. "Yoru, what are you-?" the voice didn't get to finish, as it made a scream, then a thump was heard. Yoru turned to find the beholder of the all too familiar voice sprawled on the floor, their feet tangled in the wool. It was Amu's artsy chara. Miki.

The koneko giggled, still holding the blue yarn. "Yoru! What the heck were you doing? There's yarn everywhere!" she scolded loudly, as she freed herself from the clutches of the string. He smirked. "You looked like you'd been hit by a truck~ nya!" he chuckled, ignoring her remark. The artist glared. "You're so dead." She warned him, with an evil aura. This just made him laugh harder. "I'd like to see you try-!" Before he could finish with his signature 'nya,' Miki began to chase him, as he guffawed at her expense. They both continued this rampage for a while, the amount of wool in Yoru's paws decreasing. The girl was now chasing him round a round pillar in the middle of the room, making him float faster. He looked at the wool, realising it was wrapping round the pillar. Smirking mischievously, he tugged at the yarn. Miki still sped round the thin, oblivious to the fact that the naughty neko had stopped running away. Before, she knew it, the spade chara was leaning against the pillar, the wool restricting her. Yep. She was tied up good.

"YORU! YOU STUPID KONEKO!"

Yoru screamed of laughter, as she squirmed, desperately trying to get free. "What I would give to have a camera right now~ nya!" he joked, still in peels of giggles. "This is not the time for jokes! Get Amu-can, Ran, Su, anybody! Just get me out of this!" constricted chara kicked against the pillar, in frustration. No avail. She winced, as it gave her toes a throbbing pain. The cat was now in tears, as he laughed harder (as if it was possible), floating upside down, his whole body shaking. "Stop it! You're killing me here~ nya!" he begged, becoming hysteric. Miki growled at him, an angry pulse on her head. "Shut up! This isn't funny! I don't want to be tied to this stupid thing forever!" Yoru shrugged. "Gomen~ nya! I'd hang around and all, but Ikuto needs me~ nya!" And with that, the little cat chara began to float away.

"Yoru, what are you-? You can't leave me like this! YORU! BAKA NEKO!"

Yoru continued to float away, doing his signature mischievous giggle. He was almost at the staircase that lead to upstairs. But, something she then said stopped him. "Yoru. Help me… Please." The blue girl pleaded. This made him stop in his tracks. She sounded desperate. He started to feel a strange feeling. Guilt, he assumed. He should probably help her. After all, it was him who caused all this in the first place. Sighing in defeat, Yoru floated back towards her. "Fine. I think I know how to. One second~ nya." He inspected the wool wrapped around her, looking for the loose thread at the end. At last, he found it. The chara held the tip in his paw.

"Ready~ nya? One…Two…Three!"

At that, the cat tugged the end, pulling the rope violently, as it began to assemble back to one. Miki felt herself spin round , as it unwrapped, releasing her. When the discarded yarn fell to the ground, the artist began to stop spinning, looking very dizzy. As he feared she was about to stumble, Yoru quickly rushed behind her, putting his arms around her waist. Time froze, as he blushed slightly. She felt warm. And she had a blueberry smell emitting from her. It felt surprisingly…nice? For a brief second, he felt smitten. Yoru had never felt this feeling before. Not even catnip made him this happy! What was going on? "Um…Yoru," Miki's cheeks were scarlet. "Y-you can let g-go now…" This sudden stutter pulled him back into reality. "Oh my gosh, gomen, gomen, gomen~ nya!" He loosened his grasp, and they turned away from each other. Now, Yoru was becoming confused. Why is he suddenly nervous around her? Is he still guilty? Nope, this feeling was different. Mushier. What was happening to him?

"Arigato."

Yoru turned round when she said that. "Nani? I just tied you to that thingy, and laughed at you. Why are you thanking me~ nya?" Miki blushed slightly, putting her hands behind her back timidly. The cat found this oddly…cute. "You didn't leave me." The neko chara blinked. "Eh?" She glanced up, looking into his golen pretty eyes. "You could of meant that you were leaving. But, you didn't. You came back for me." That was when she did something Yoru had never before witnessed. Miki smiled. A genuine, warm, adorable smile. So adorable, he felt his heartbeat quicken. It made her look even cuter. He grinned, wholesomely. These newfound feelings must definitely have something to do with Miki. And to his own self shock, though it seemed gross, you could say…Yoru liked it.

Unfortunately, their little moment was interrupted by a certain voice. "Miki! Yoru! What's going on down there? You're taking so darn long!" They both sighed, before the artist replied to her owner's shout. "Coming, Amu-chan!" The cat frowned. He suddenly really didn't want to leave. His eyes glanced at the yarn on the ground, as he felt a smirk slide onto his face. His paw scooped up the wool, his other one pulling Miki next to him, earning a confused look from her. Leaning against the pillar, he began to wrap it round his body. And Miki's. The spade chara was stunned. "Yoru, what are you doing now?" He ignored her, still wrapping the yarn around them both. Finally, they both trapped beside each other, only their arms free. "Oh, great job, Yoru!" she congratulated him in thick sarcasm. "Now, we're both stuck on the pillar! How are we going to free ourselves? What about Amu-chan and Ikuto? Her parents and Ami-chan are coming back soon! And the living room is still a wreck! You're such a baka! If we weren't tied together, I'd kick you! Right in the-!"

Before she could finish, his paws jumped to her shoulders, as he leaned in towards her lips. Her sapphire eyes widened, as her cheeks were burning up. Much to both their surprise, Miki felt herself return the kiss, closing her eyes. Yoru felt ecstasy. He didn't know why he suddenly kissed her. Her perfect lips were just beckoning one. So it seemed to him.

After a minute, he pulled away, a goofy smile on his face. Miki simpered, her hopeless romantic persona coming into play. "Wow. That was a really nice way of telling me to shut up." Yoru laughed at that statement. "Sorry. I tied us together, so we could be together a little longer~ nya." Miki smiled softly. "That's sweet." He smiled along with her, deciding to give into this weird feeling. "W-want to go again?" he shyly suggested, face crimsoning. The girl smirked. "You tell me." They both leaned in again, sharing a playful kiss, both smiling against their connected lips. They stayed like that for a while, savouring their embrace, ignoring the frequent yells from their owners and fellow charas upstairs. They wanted to stay tangled up. Together.

_Moral of the Story- You never really know how you feel about someone, until you give them a chance. You might just surprise yourself._

_Yoru's Moral- If you like someone, tie them up._

**Kitty- Done! *sighs in relief* what are we thinking?**

**Ikuto- Amu and I weren't in this.**

**Kitty- For the tenth freaking time….It's a MIRU!**

**Ikuto- Then make it an Amuto!**

**Kitty- Ikuto, we've been over this! I have some ideas for Miru AND Amuto!**

**Amu- Why not Tadamu?**

**Kitty- Because, Amu! I HATE TADAMU!**

**Miki- I suppose you hate Miseki too.**

**Kitty- Miki, I'm not going to couple bash!**

**Tadase- You were doing it a second ago.**

**Kitty- That's it, goodbye. *stomps away, slamming the door***

**Yoru- …Please rate and review~ nya. *sweatdrop***


End file.
